Magic on Christmas Eve
by The Convergence
Summary: For Mavis. Jacob Kowalski is working hard Christmas Even in his bakery. Everything comes to a pause when he has an unexpected yet not unknown visitor.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Mavis  
 **Character:** Jacob Kowalski  
 **Other Characters Used:** Queenie Goldstein  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Romance  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas!

* * *

 **Magic on Christmas Eve**

 _Jacob Kowalski is working hard Christmas Even in his bakery. Everything comes to a pause when he has an unexpected yet not unknown visitor._

* * *

"Whoa…" Jacob Kowalski's mouth would be open in an 'o' but he wouldn't notice. He was still marveling at the fact that she was here wearing that. He was, or had been, elbow deep in a cake order intended for Christmas Day. It was late, which wasn't unusual either. Christmas season had been a busy one for him and his new business, things to make, goods to sell, customers to keep happy, and more. Not that he was complaining.

He hadn't expected his current visitor, however. While the details were sketchy, his mind hadn't completely been cleaned of his adventure. Bits and pieces came back through pictures, words, and even smells. Queenie had been bringing him back up to speed with furtive meetings and planned happenstances.

As soon as she had let herself into the room, his mixing bowl had stilled in his arms and his brown eyes had locked onto the beautiful blonde woman. If he was being perfectly honest, he really had no idea why she wanted to spend time with him. That was another of the things he was trying to remember, ever slowly. Maybe someday he'd figure it out.

"Do ya like it?" Queenie Goldstein had a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. She twirled a bit. Underneath her cream coat, the red and gold Christmas dress moved around her tall frame like liquid gems, sparkling in the lights the illuminated the small bakery's back kitchen. Her blonde hair was a mess of curls, complete with a green pin to keep it back from her face. She was exquisite.

"I-" Jacob's voice wouldn't work right and everything he wanted to say was just a jumble of words in his mind.

Evidently, she made sense of it. A blush colored Queenie's pale cheeks. "Thought so," she said cheekily. She spun in a slow circle and then did a little curtsey.

Jacob finally got his tongue untied and found his voice among the flour dust and baking-wear. "You look amazing, you are amazing. I'm going…whoa."

Queenie laughed quietly and closed the distance. She linked her arm through his. "Come on, honey, I've got something to show you."

"But I'm-"

"Oh! You're a mess!" Queenie giggled, pulling out her wand. A flick of it cleaned him of the flour and sugar, as well as put his apron back on its hook. Another wave of the wand put both their coats on and just three seconds later, she'd apparated them away from the bakery.

Night had fallen over New York that Christmas Eve, most had gone home by that point. It was still and quiet. Calm. Children, parents, families were all tucked into bed or reading by candle light. Or maybe listening to Christmas music on old radios. No one loitered on the street they appeared on.

Jacob, of course, was always about twelve steps behind this beautiful witch. While quietly envious, wishing he could do what she did, he was mostly just amazed. To be able to just barely touch the fantastical and almost impossible nature of magic…that was enough for him. Even without the magic itself, Queenie was amazing all on her own. He could harshly describe her to save his life. He was working on it.

Snow fell over the street she had taken him to. Not the icky horrid snow that drives people inside, but the soft big flakes. White snow drifted down over the dark pavement and bare trees. This was the kind of setting that would get sung or dreamt about. Jacob's mouth was back in that 'o' shape, his head tipped up to gaze at the darkness of clouds above from where the snowflakes came.

"Go ahead, say it," Queenie prompted with a smile. For she wasn't looking at the sky, she was looking at him.

"Beautiful, never really liked the snow much…but wow." His lowered his chin and turned his face towards hers. "It's beautiful." You're beautiful. All of you.

"It's like a magic all on its own," she finished for him, pink lips pulled into that ever-present smile.

"Yeah…" Jacob cleared his throat. "Thank you. I needed this."

"You're very welcome, happy to interrupt anytime," Queenie replied with a soft smile. She squeezed his arm where she still held on. The two walked down the pathway, content in mutual quiet company. Work could wait in the spirit of Christmas.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
